1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower for an electronic device and an electronic device. The blower is used for an electronic device such as a projection display apparatus which displays an image on a screen or the like by projecting light on the screen. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique capable of reducing an installation space of a blower in an electronic device and decreasing the size of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electronic device may be a projection display apparatus (liquid crystal projector etc.) including a light source such as a lamp unit supported by a reflector, a light valve which modulates light emitted from the light source, and a projector lens which projects an image. The projection display apparatus obtains the image by irradiating the light valve with the light emitted from the lamp unit, and displays the image on a screen or the like through the projector lens. The projection display apparatus generates heat when being used. A blower exhausts the heat from the inside of a case of the projection display apparatus to the outside. Hence, the blower cools various components with heat (i.e., the lamp unit etc.) so that the temperatures of the components are held at an assurance limit temperature or lower.
For example, the blower may be an exhaust fan including a fan frame having an opening for ventilation, a motor arranged in the opening while being supported by the fan frame through a support portion, and blades provided rotatably with rotation of the motor and blowing air along a rotational axis of the blades by the rotation. Also, a plurality of attachment portions for bushes are provided at a plurality of positions at an outer peripheral portion of the fan frame. A rubber bush is attached to each attachment portion, and the fan frame is fixed to a subject of the attachment by an attachment screw (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-27799).